A battery pack including a power element capable of performing current control on a battery is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-13722 (Patent Document 1).
A bus bar electrically connected to the power element has a connection terminal connected to a control board.
The connection terminal of the bus bar is connected to the control board at a position distant from the power element in a direction in which a plurality of electrode terminals disposed in the power element are arranged in line.
In addition, since bus bars and power elements have a large heat generation level among electrical components, efficient heat dissipation is also required from a viewpoint of obtaining product performance.
Contents of the prior art document enumerated as prior art are incorporated by reference as an explanation of technical elements in the present specification.
In the battery pack of Patent Document 1, there is a problem that an area occupied by a switching device and the bus bar increases in the arranging direction of the plurality of electrode terminals in the switching device. This problem hinders miniaturization of the battery pack.